What I've Done
by platarozaluna
Summary: The Terry Fawles case brings old friends, prosecutor Rose Calderas and Diego Armando back together after a long time apart. What does she know about Diego's past? Will they survive knowing what they've done or will chilling past ghosts destroy them?
1. Chapter 1: Prosecutor Calderas

-February 16th 9:24 AM

District Court

Prosecutor's Lobby-

"Rose, Are you nervous?" he asked, causing the flustered young prosecutor to spin around, nearly dropping her briefcase. "Ack! Miles Edgeworth! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to let her handle this on her own. "Well, this was supposed to be my case, right? I figured you could use some pointers on your first trial. I'm surprised that you're taking this case; after all, you're up against Diego Armando. He's a veteran attorney and one of the finest, "Edgeworth said as he adjusted his silly white cravat and regal suit jacket. Being around her mentor always made Rose feel nervous about her blue blouse/high-waisted skirt combinations. He always dressed so nicely for trials, even, apparently, ones he was not directly prosecuting. What Miles Edgeworth didn't know, was that Rose and Armando had been previously acquainted. He helped her at a time when she sat in the defendants chair, although, she mused, Diego Armando never did find out her real name. The bailiff approached the pair and eyed Rose strangely, probably thinking 'there's no way anyone would put a rookie on a case like this'. "Mr. Edgeworth! A word?" he asked, still not making eye contact with Rose, who sighed and slumped back on the beige couch to look over the facts of the case yet another time. "If you'll excuse me, Rose" Edgeworth said, before offering one of his pompous half-bows and going out into the hallway with the bailiff. Rose's phone began to ring. I'd better remember to turn that off before the trial…she thought as she answered it. "Miss Calderas?" a rasping voice hissed into the phone. "Who are you?" snapped Rose angrily, she hated when people tried to play games with her. They really weren't funny. "Nevermind that, I have decisive evidence that will prove your client guilty beyond a shadow of doubt." The stranger replied. "What?" asked Rose in disbelief. "THIS!" A man shouted, bursting into the Prosecutor's Lobby. He picked up the fire extinguisher and smashed Rose Calderas over the head before she had the chance to scream.


	2. Chapter 2: Amnesia

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter. It's not very interesting and has no cliffhanger, I know, I just wanted to post what I had so far. I'm studying for midterms so anything I update is going to be short and crappy at best, it will get better, I promise, and, no, I'm not just going to retype the Terry Fawles trial with Rose in it, I'm just going over the facts at the beginning, then I'll start summarizing as well as include an interesting twist. What do you people think of Rose? **

**Btdubs, I don't own these characters, only Rose. **

"Dahlia Hawthorne is innocent," he muttered.

"ROSE! Rose! This is no time to be taking a nap, the trial is about to start!" a male voice exclaimed. Rose slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the very finely dressed young man with the British accent. Had he said trial? Had she done something wrong? "Trial?" she asked. "This is no time to play dumb, you have to get Terry Fawles a guilty verdict!" he exclaimed in disbelief. Terry Fawles? Verdict? This strange man might as well have been speaking a foreign language. Maybe he was. "Who's Terry Fawles? Is he guilty? Wait..Am I a lawyer?" "It's not funny, Rose. Please stop, I implore you." Who does he think he is, speaking all pompously and dressing like he's about to meet the queen of England? "The trial is about to begin, please proceed to the courtroom," said a man in uniform who was guarding a heavy oak double door.

-February 16th 10:00 AM

District Court

Courtroom No.4-

A man with a santa clause-esque beard and long black robes slammed a gavel down on the podium he stood behind. Rose assumed he was the judge presiding over this trial. "Court is now in session for the trial of Terry Fawles," he said. "The defense is ready, your honor," said a woman who couldn't be much older than Rose with long reddish brown hair standing on the opposite side of the room from Rose and her cravat-wearing counterpart. "Oh! Rose! I forgot to mention, you're in luck, rookie Mia Fey will be heading the defense team, not Armando, and it's her first trial, too," said Mr. Stuck-Up-British-Guy. "So that's Mia Fey…and she's a defense attorney, so what am I, a prosecutor?" "Is the prosecution ready?" asked the judge. "ummm….I don't know, are we?" Rose asked the man beside her quietly. "The prosecution has been ready for awhile, your honor." "I understand the lawyers for both sides are newcomers?" "Yes, your honor, I'm Mia Fey." Mia smiled warmly at the judge, although Rose could tell that she was nervous. "And I'm Rose Calderas, your honor." Rose then turned to her pompous friend and said "Since we're on the subject of introductions, who the hell are you?" She squinted to read the name on his badge. "Well, umm…?" "Are you KIDDING me! You don't call me , you call me Miles, we've known each other how long? Is this a joke?" Seeing the incredibly confused and apologetic expression on Rose's face must have caused him to calm down a bit. "Hm. Maybe it isn't, temporary amnesia due to nerves is quite common, lets just hope it stays temporary. Miles Edgeworth, at your service." He then gave a regal half-bow. Where did this random European prosecutor come from anyway? Thought Rose. The judge jolted her from her thoughts. "It's funny, I was under the impression that Diego Armando and Miles Edgeworth would be running this trial. It seems strange to hand an escaped convict case to rookies…young people running a trial..I'm not too sure how I feel about that." At this point, Rose looked for the first time at the man standing beside Mia at the defense bench. He appeared to be some variation of Hispanic. His long (and slightly puffy) black hair was slicked back and he sported a goatee. His vest made him look like he belonged in an Old Western rather than a 21st century courtroom. _Ah well…better than cravat boy over here…_ "Now then, the defendant in this case is currently on death row. Two days ago he escaped from a police wagon, is that correct?" asked the judge. "Wow…that's really bad, is it true?" "Precisely," replied Edgeworth. "umm…precisely, your honor," said Rose. "but he's not on trial for escaping prison, on the day that the defendant escaped, a policewoman was murdered," said Edgeworth. "So, we're here to determine if killed her?" asked Rose. "We're here to prove he was. Such is the duty of a prosecutor," replied Edgeworth smugly. "Miss Calderas, your opening statement?" "Miles, what's an opening statement?" "I'll do it. It was 5 years ago, your honor. The defendant Terry Fawles was senteneced to death in this very courtroom. His crimes were kidnapping, extortion, and murder. The girl he threw off the bridge was only 14 years old."


	3. Chapter 3: People are Fragile

**A/N: Hello world =) due to an ice storm I do not have school today, therefore, I'm going to write like an insane person to upload my stories. Here's the next part of Secrets Can Kill—I tried to make it a bit more interesting than the last part. I think the Diego part addresses what Rose's purpose will be =P Right now, I'm just trying to get through the trial so that I can get to the good part, so I'm sort of speed summarizing. If you haven't played this case it isn't going to make much sense, and for that, I apologize. **

Later:  
_Diego Armando stared at the bottle of whiskey in his hands. His instinct screamed at him to open it and get good and wasted, but he heard her voice in the back of his mind. "Don't drink that, drink coffee. That's what I do, you'll feel better without the hangover." Her smile. Her eyes. Everything about her was beautiful, and consumed him completely. He sighed, put the whiskey back in the cabinet, and started the coffee maker for what would be the seventh time that day. The velvet box on the kitchen counter seemed to haunt him. That god damn ring. He'd planned to propose to her, he thought he was ready to be with the woman who saved him forever. But he'd chickened out. He'd let her leave. To be fair, it wasn't that he didn't love her, it was that he thought, in some part of his mind, that Mia's spirit would be upset. She would want me to be happy...he thought. But happy with her younger sister? He ran a hand through his long white hair exasperatedly and looked at the two pictures he kept on his living room table as he drank his coffee black. One was of her, the other, of Mia. Both pictures were blurry to him because both girls happened to be very pale and wearing red and had reddish hair. Shit. What the hell had he done to deserve this? It was bad enough he'd lost both of them due to his own ignorance, but now he couldn't even see their pictures because of his screwed up eyes and the damn mask. These were the times when Diego thought he would have been better off if he had just gone blind. He thought back to that day in the hospital, waking up for the first time in 4 years after the doctors had given up hope. All because she was standing above him, coffee cup in hand. "Hey, sleepyhead," she'd said before handing him the cup. That coffee to this day was the best he'd ever had. He was still ignorant, then. That was before they told him about Mia. After he found out, he wished he'd never woken up. He wanted to die, there was nothing to go home to. Of course, then she'd shown up. He picked up her picture and threw it across the room, causing the glass to smash as it hit the wall. Diego had always had a temper, but then, so had she. That's why they always seemed to cancel each other out, it was why they were so perfect, but also, how they destroyed each other.  
_

Present:  
The first witness, a detective Gumshoe, was called to the stand to testify about the facts of the murder. Rose couldn't get over the feeling that she knew Diego Armando from somewhere before. However, she didn't know Mia Fey at all.

Somehow, Rose was starting to get the hang of the courtroom procedure, objecting and pointing out the flaws in Fey's argument.

"On the day of the incident, an unknown person phoned the sergeant and asked to meet. Sergeant Hawthorne went to Dusky Bridge at the designated time and met with Mr. Fawles And that's where she was brutally murdered, sir. The criminal stuffed her body into his car trunk and tried to make a getaway. Mr. Fawles was arrested at a police checkpoint we set up at the base of the mountain." Gumshoe testified.

Mia proved then that it couldn't have been Valerie in the car because she wasn't wearing a white scarf. That's when Edgeworth surprised me by saying that we had the white scarf! We called our witness, a young woman named Melissa Foster who claimed to have seem the moment of the murder.

"we're going to win this, Miles" I said to him.

"You just concentrate on remembering what you have to do," he replied. 

Much to Rose and Mile's shock and dismay, Mia was able to use Melissa Foster's testimony along with the evidence to prove that she put the corpse into the trunk and then met up with Mr. Fawles while pretending to be Valerie Hawthorne.

"Objection!" Rose shouted. "While your logic may be sound, you've yet to prove a motive. Why would a random college student want to murder a policewoman?"


	4. Chapter 4: Godot's Angst

**A/N: Another update! So….who's Godot's mysterious girl? What's the Shadow? Read and review to find out =P**

_After: _

_ Diego opened his eyes slowly and rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. He called her name, but was met with silence. He called her again, this time with more vigor. Silence. Then, he remembered—he'd kicked her out. Last night. Shit. He found himself wishing that last night had never happened and she was still here in his arms, but unfortunately, that was not the case. She'll be back, he thought. She always comes back. They'd gotten into an argument and he'd told her to leave or he'd call someone to have her removed. This time, he was grateful that she had a tendency to not listen. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen thinking that if she were here, the apartment would be filled with the smell of some exotic coffee blend by now, but this morning, the coffee machine was as cold as ice. After drinking two cups and having a slice of bacon, he picked up the home phone and dialed her cell phone number. He was greeted by her voice mail: "Hi, I'm sorry, but I'm not available right now. Don't bother leaving me a message, as I probably won't get back to you. Have a nice day!"—beep—"Damn it!" he shouted, throwing the phone at the wall, it landed with a thud. Diego sighed and took another sip of his coffee figuring he'd try calling again later. She'll be back…pissed off no doubt, but back. It's not like she has anywhere else to go….A little while later, he slumped onto the couch to watch TV. That was when he noticed the envelope sitting on the coffee table. Thinking it was a bill he'd neglected to pay, he tore it open, but was surprised when a piece of neatly folded brown paper fell out. A letter. From her. _

"_Diego-_

_By the time you read this, I'll be on the plane. While part of me knows that you probably didn't fully mean what you said, it hurt nonetheless. I thought you cared about me as a person, I trusted you, but I was wrong. I thought we were going to be happy together, but apparently you were only using me to try and bring Mia back. I'm sorry, ok? It's not that I didn't channel her because I was being selfish, I just thought starting fresh and letting go of the past would be healthier for you in the long run. I'm confident that you'll find someone else, but that someone was never me. I'm tired of this game of cat and mouse; I've been putting up with it for far too long. It's not right to sleep with someone just because you're lonely, but that's my fault. I was the fool who thought that you loved me. Goodbye and good luck, Diego_

_With love always…." Diego couldn't bear to look at her name at the bottom of the letter, although it wasn't very visible anyway. The ink had been smudged by a single tear. _

Rose smirked. She'd like to see Mia get out of this one. Much to her dismay, Mia was smirking back. "I think a 20 minute recess is in order," said the judge, banging his gavel on the podium. Out in the Prosecutor's Lobby, Edgeworth turned to Rose. "Feeling better yet? Are you remembering things?" he asked, with a note of genuine concern for the young attorney. "Right now I'm just focusing on the trial, we'll see what happens afterwards," Rose replied, for she had enough to think about without having to worry about the memories she'd lost on top of it. "This is one of those cases where it would have paid to have the Shadow testify," Edgeworth muttered.


	5. Chapter 5: The Phantom

**A/N: The Phantom is the same thing as the Shadow, I just changed the name **

Later:

_Diego pulled her close to him, letting his arms wrap around her. She settled into him, quiet, as though deep in thought. "What's on your mind?" he asked gently. "I have to tell you something-it's not bad, but I still feel like I should have told you earlier," she said nervously, scooting away from him. He pulled her back. "Well...you remember when I was the Phantom, right?" When he nodded into the back of her neck, she continued. "I could channel those people because I have psychic powers...Diego, I'm a discipleoftheKuraintechniqueI'mMia'slittlesistet"she said all of this very fast, but he caught it. He was the one to pull away from her, this time. "What the hell? Is this some kind of sick joke? Maya Fey is Mia's younger sister...you're lying...I trusted you, how could you do something like this to me?" he hissed. "I-they never knew me. My father and his new wife raised me. I didn't know them either, see my powers are darker than theirs are and-" he cut her off. "Get out of my damn bed you little monster!" He shouted, at that point oblivious to the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have told you..."she said, but he kept going. "I kept waiting for the day that you would channel her so I could at least apologise for what happened that day, so that I could maybe rest easy, but no. I come to find out that you could have easily channeled her. You're her sister, you share the bond of the Kurain technique. No...you were just too damn selfish, it's not that you couldn't do it, it's that you wouldn't." _

Before:

"Miles, what's the Phantom?" Rose asked Edgeworth.

"Oh. You don't remember, although it was kept top-secret, I'm not surprised if you really don't know," Edgeworth said. Rose really didn't like this guy.

"The Phantom was a spirit medium that worked very closely with the police. A spirit medium is-" Rose cut him off impatiently. "I know what a spirit medium is, I have slight amnesia, I'm not stupid," she snapped. Edgeworth shrugged as if he were used to this type of behavior from her. "Anyway," he continued, "the Phantom would call the victims and find out the killers names. That method was never admissible as evidence, but it helped the police pick up leads in cold cases. She was never actually seen. When she came to testify, she would wear all black, and a bandana around her face in bandit-style. She appeared in a number of trials, but one day, she vanished. She hasn't been seen or heard of in 4 years," Edgeworth concluded. Something about that entire story seemd to trigger something within her, and, in that instant, Rose remembered everything.


	6. Chapter 6: When a Lawyer Can Cry

**A/N: It's a bit short, but I HAVE ANOTHER SNOW DAY! Meaning I'll have time to work on stuff. Unfortunately, this and 17****th**** Cup are kind of going on the back burner until I finish When Darkness Falls. I just wanted to post this little mini-chapter while it was in my head. I don't own them, only Rose =) -platarozaluna**

_Tomorrow. That was going to be 'Godot's' first appearance in court from the prosecutors bench. He thought vaguely of what she had told him before the goddamn poisoning. Before Mia, even. " To bring justice by giving light to the innocent and making sure no criminal can ever take that light away, that is why I choose to sit at the prosecutors bench." He was doing this for her.  
_

Terry Fawles shook nervously in front of the court. "She wouldn't do this, not my Dolly..." Dahlia Hawthorne alias Melissa Foster. The real mastermind behind the entire thing since day one. She knew it. Mia knew it. The Judge knew it. Now, it was time for Fawles to know it, too. "No...No..." he groaned. Poor guy, thought Rose. Then he ran the necklace across his mouth and blood began to pour from the gash. Within the minute, he was on the floor. Mia, Diego, Rose, and Miles ran to him immediately, but he was dead. He'd killed himself. With the poison in the necklace. Mia began to cry and Diego gathered her in his arms, telling her it wasn't her fault. Edgeworth laid a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"You, okay, counselor?" he asked. Rose nodded through the few tears she willed herself not to let fall. Such was Rose Calderas' first appearance in court.

Mia uncoiled herself from Diego's arms.

"I think I'm just going to go back to the office, I'll see you later," she said softly before walking out of the courthouse. Diego must have noticed Rose standing there, still shaken.

"Some first trial, huh" he said, coming to stand next to her. Rose nodded, staring straight ahead. "You know counselor, you look very familiar to me"

"Yeah."

"It's okay to let it all out, you know. The only time a lawyer really can cry is when it's all over,"

"It's not over. I know this isn't the end,"

"How can you be sure?" asked Diego, intrigued. Rose snagged the black scarf she had worn in that morning off of the couch and tied it around her face.

"Just a feeling, recognize me?" she murmured. " To bring justice by giving light to the innocent and making sure no criminal can ever take that light away, that is why I, Phantom, choose to sit at the prosecutors bench."


	7. Chapter 7: Why Prosecute?

_After: Sitting in the hotel room at Gatewater-Italy she realized that his cruel words had given her an idea. She used a piece of hotel stationary to write a message explaining the entirety of her situation and asking for advice and guidance. Then, she began to channel for the first time in nearly ten years._

_When Mia Fey opened her eyes, she immediately became conscious that she was not inhabiting Maya or Pearl. The woman who had called her had long wavy red hair and a tattoo on her left hand of a jet-black wing…the symbol of the dark spirit_

They sat facing each other in the coffee shop she liked after the trial, catching up. "So, tell me, why a prosecutor?" he asked.

"Crime is inexcusable," she replied simply, staring into the coffee cup rather than at him.

"Really? Are there never exceptions?" he raised his eyebrow.

"You only say that because you're paid to," she snapped in response.

"Ever wonder why I became a defense lawyer?"

"How can you think that sleazy criminals shouldn't rot in prison?" hissed Rose.

"Because some people are unjustly accused. Everyone deserves a fair chance," he said.

"Let me ask you this, is Terry Fawles guilty?" Diego asked, throwing Rose immediately off her guard.

"Objection, relevance. The defendant is dead," she growled, and to her annoyance, he was laughing softly and smirking.

"Say he wasn't, that's beside the point. Is he guilty?" he asked again.

"Of?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"What are you trying to do?"

"Make you question yourself. Did you try to channel Valerie?" At this, Rose sighed and looked out the window again.

"No, I'm done with that life. I haven't channeled anyone since _that _case," she replied distantly.

"Hm. Speaking of that case, that's a perfect example. Did you kill that woman?"

"NO! How could you-I mean, you're the one that proved my innocence!" she spat in shock, _how dare he bring that up! _

"Exactly. What was that prosecutor, you're _mentor_ trying to prove?"

"That I did it," she replied, seeing his point.

"And, yet, you didn't"

"but that was his job!"

"which brings me back to, though it was your job to prove him guilty, did Terry Fawles murder Dahlia and Valerie Hawthorne?" He looked at Rose expectedly and she looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"No," she murmured.

"My point exactly," he said smugly.

"You know, Mr. Armando, you're a defense attorney that keeps me on my toes, I like that,"

"Do you now?"

"Yes, but you won't always be right,"

"Is that a challenge, counselor?"

"Maybe"

I'll see you in court, Miss Calderas,"


	8. Chapter 8: Never Lose Sight

**A/N: NO, I haven't forgotten. I've been incredibly busy and have about 8 stories going on at once between fanfiction and fictionpress, anyway, please review!**

"_Dear Mia Fey,_

_Hello, it's your younger sister. You don't know I exist, but I lived with our father. I'm younger than you were and older than Maya. We did know each other when you were alive, although I regret our not having a better sibling relationship. If you are reading this, then I have successfully used the power of the Kurain technique to channel you. Basically, I've gotten myself into a situation. I know you loved Diego Armando when you were alive, he loved you very much as well. I could always see the sparks flying between the two of you from my view from the prosecutor's bench. Diego and I were good friends, and he would mention you often when we would take walks together. I, unfortunately, found myself falling more deeply in love with him as the days wore on. When I heard about the accident and that he had been in a coma for several years, I immediately went to the hospital to see him. He asked for you when he woke up, and I didn't know how to tell him you were gone without breaking him. I tried to be gentle, but he continued to blame himself. I hope you don't mind, but I took him home from the hospital and stayed with him. Nothing romantic happened, he just needed someone because while he was relatively okay physically(the man's body healed well), he was broken emotionally. Over time, things began to progressively level up. He didn't want to be with me because he was afraid your spirit would not rest peacefully if things between us escalated. Although I regret it now, I left him because he got mad at me for not channeling you. I probably should have, but forgive me, I wanted him to move on and I thought that talking to you would never do that for him, although, perhaps, it was what he needed all along. I feel so guilty for running from him instead of giving him the love and compassion I know he needs, but I just don't have it in me anymore. All I could think to do was see what you would have done, you always knew how to keep him in check. Hoping you are well,_

_With love,_

_Your sister_

They walked the park together again that morning as they had made a point of doing every Tuesday since the Fawles trial. The chilly late October air whisked her wavy red hair into her face. She was staring into something unseen in the distance, it was Diego's question that brought her back to reality. "Rose, why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Prosecute."

"Why do you ask?" she asked defensively, for she felt she had had this conversation far too many times with him. It was like he didn't trust her.

It's just that you always seem so bitter," he replied.

"Personal reasons, nothing against it. I put away criminals. That simple," she said shortly, walking a bit ahead of him.

"That's biased," he replied.

"So what?" she asked, irritated.

"You would sentence an innocent man to death, then?"

"If he truly is innocent, the defense will be able to make the better case and will win. Why are you always asking me this, you're really annoying, you know that?" she snapped.

"Keeping you on your toes, the moment you lose sight of why you stand in court is the moment you should retire," he said, now being the one staring at something unseen.


	9. Chapter 9: Dark and Light

**A/N: Wow…it's been a really long time since I've uploaded this one, it's called What I've Done, now, but it's the same thing as Secrets to Kill For**

-6 months later-

Rose drove up to the scene of the crime and took a deep breath, preparing to begin her initial investigation. He, of course, was already there.

"Only you would beat the prosecution to the crime scene," she said jokingly as she walked up behind him.

"What have we got?" she asked the detective to her right. To her disappointment, it was Gumshoe.

"Simple homicide, ma'm. You'll have an easy time closing the book on this case, the defendant is guilty without a doubt," he explained with that goofy grin plastered to his face. Rose found it quite disturbing that he could be this excited about a crime scene.

"Ah. You see detective, you say that about all of the cases I'm called to, and well, I have a perfect acquittal record," Diego replied with a smirk.

"Are you working this case?"

"I am."

Rose smiled. "So, it seems at long last I'm about to stand against the mighty Armando in court, I'm prosecuting that scum."

"Perfect win record, my dear friend," he reminded her arrogantly.

"Hm. That'll be an achievement you can look back on after I win. For, you see, I too, have a perfect streak," she said with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Yes, after what? Six months? 've had my record for several years," he pointed out.

"You've never gone against me. You see, I unlike the other prosecutors, have the advantage of knowing the inner workings of your mind, _Godo_," she smirked.

"Well counselor, we'll just see who can hold up, huh?"

"You're on, Armando," she challenged. Then, Gumshoe, who had been humming distractedly, broke into their conversation.

"Is Mia Fey ever going to come back?" he asked. Diego's expression turned somber.

"She was quite shaken by the Terry Fawles trial, she's talked about going back, but not at any time soon," he replied distantly. Rose placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing all that you can, if she doesn't come back that's not your fault. She just needed a break," Rose assured him, knowing that Mia's half-year absence was eating away at him. If she didn't do something, he'd let it eat him alive. Rose was starting to find herself feeling a bit possessive over Diego. The feelings that she'd always had for him grew stronger the closer they got, yet there was one thing she could never tell him, she thought briefly of the Leticia Santos murder from nearly ten years ago. Unfortunately though, her 'Godo' was Mia's now. Although, Rose mused, she could have had him, but that was then. She liked to think of her life as having two distinct, split parts: the light time and the dark time. The light time was the old days, when she was a carefree, happy, and wild at heart free spirit. The dark time came later and had yet to go away. The bitterness was all she knew now and it was a form of addiction. It was killing her inside, but she couldn't let go of it, for it was all she knew and all she had.

"Miss Calderas, you've held up well, you were back in your office the next day, weren't you?" Gumshoe recalled.

Rose simply shrugged. "If life's taught me anything, it's how to be resilient."

**A/N: If you have read this, shoot me a review, please and let me know how you like it =) I tried to make my OC less Mary Sue-ish by giving her more depth and importance to the story**


End file.
